the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Weaver
Created during February, 2014 in a thread where Mandingo posted her latest doodle based on a thing she had just learned about (dutch wives), but her understanding of it was incomplete and things escalated quickly with the setting expanding beyond the original scope. History She's a pure middle aged maiden who works as a secretary for Rick Starter, twelve year old business man (who she is shorter than), youngest boy to build a company up from scratch. She makes a good amount of money at her job, is thrifty, and believes in coupons. But that's just her day job as she's actually the super heroine, Dream Weaver! She discovered she had powers at age 8 when she rose from her bed on an illusionary cloud, woke up, and face planted on her pillow. Wide eyed and quietly freaking out she reached for her lamp, but found it was her belly button lighting the room. She realized she could control people's dreams by focusing her mind when she found out that someone in her family had been having the exact same dreams as her. With time she learned to use her other powers. She was inspired to become a hero by the rapid growth of crime and sadness, as it turned everything in the dreamscape that was usually vibrant and sweet to turn dark and sour. Scary even. She had the power to be helpful, but not the power to fight. So she decided to do what she could, but under a guise. Her nemesi call her Dutch Wife because she's a do it yourself hero. Her boss likes to hop between superhero and supervillain personas Bliz Kid and Bullet Ben because when you're as rich as he is, why settle for just one secret identity? As Bullet Ben he has strength, indestructibility and flight. He got this name because whenever he made impact he would yell POW or Boom. Not unlike a bullet. Powers She has no talent in physical combat, she can only distract until a more physical hero or cop show up. *Matter Manipulation - It's limited to just making things in a set radius around her soft like pillows. Larger objects require greater concentration. *Dream Walking - Making physical contact people while they are sleeping allows her to enter that person's dreamscape. While inside, she has the ability to manipulate that person's dreams. However, particularly strong willed individuals are able to resist her manipulations. *Illusion Projection - Her illusions aren't physical, but anyone within ten feet of her can see them. Able to cast Sleep on multiple selected targets as long as they've first made visual contact with her belly bauble. Operation Pillow Fight Margret is not a normal person, but a man made person. Still human, but an experiment in human genetics created from a government funded project to grow human super soldiers from ancient magic infused with science. With the capture of a gem witch (codenamed "Mother Hen") a device was created to serve as an interface between the psyche and the external world by studying her, but for it to work it would need to be implanted before the nervous system formed so it can grow around it. The genetic source material for these test subjects were all taken from Mother Hen to prevent the bodies from rejecting the gems. The gems created by Mother Hen are like her children, however the gems were altered using technology to make them more controllable by their users. Only 8 clones were created before Operation Pillow Fight was disbanded by a magic illuniati/activist groups. The magical illuniati for the sake of capturing the mythical source for itself, and the activist groups because activists are no good busybodies with self importance issues and because the project was highly illegally. Since it's also illegal to kill a human you've made, and the project had been going on for years, the experimental humans were still children when it was finally shut down. The director of the program had the kids split up and sent out into the world to keep some of the projects' backers from locating the children until after they had already been adopted. For the most part they all seemed to be normal, aside from a small gem in their belly buttons, and grew up ignorant about their origins. Their powers started to awaken a few years before the onset of puberty. Mother Hen also managed to escape under mysterious circumstances. One of the scientists who worked on the project took notice decades later when Margret started to become popular as a superhero. Family Witch DNA has bizarre properties where it's always changing, so few of the clones bare any resemblance to one another or their "mother". Margret learns of her "sisters" when the dreamscape becomes sad and she tries to fix things. Half of the magi-tech gem witch clones have dream powers, half have nightmare powers. The dreamscape is effected in a noticeable way when other magi-tech clones are nearby: ones that have nightmare powers cause it to become a little more twisted for their dream sisters and ones with dream powers cause it to become a little less twisted for their nightmare sisters. The ones who got a handle on their powers sooner rather than later are more mentally stable. *'Lucy' - The first clone *'Anna' - The second clone *'Elizabeth' - The third clone *'Abigale' - The fourth clone *'Cleo' - The fifth clone *'Fiona' - The sixth clone *'Margret' - The seventh clone, a.k.a. Dream Weaver, protagonist of this story. Able to amplify her sisters' powers when nearby. *'Misha' - The eighth clone, a.k.a. Dream Catche, near identical to Margret. Able to steal her sisters' powers. *'Mother Hen' - The "queen" who created all the sisters' gems and also the source of the genetic material used to create them. She keeps herself well hidden, only able to watch her children from a distance less she risks being captured again. Gallery 1393405069346.png|Not good at fighting 1393406954543.png|In her civies 1393407458102.png|Slacking off at work 1393407784975.png|Getting changed 1393432681580.png|Rick as Blizkid 1393433694483.png|Rick as Bullet Ben 1393436409739.png|What? 1393454297184.png|Power range 1393455305403.png|A 12 year old hitting on a 30 something year old 1393457479566.png|Finding out what a dutch wife is 1393459112872.png|With a co-worker 1393462139634.png|Perverse thoughts 1393462206266.png|Fiona in her super suit 1393467677189.png|Mother Hen 1393470605188.png|Margret discovering her powers 1393520792969.jpg 1393526578931.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Magic